Letters
by XeniaNoel
Summary: Brennan and Booth are forced to write letters to each other by none other than the infamous Dr. Lance Sweets. Booth has been currently stationed at a crime scene in Texas, and Brennan is stuck at home with the same old boring bones.What happens?Well read!
1. From Me To You

_**I am writing this story with the help of my good friend and co-writer. . .bubbly123! bubbly123 is writing Booth's part in this story, and I am writing Brennan's! Isn't that fantastic! :) Should be fun! **_

**_--_**

_Booth,_

_I don't really fully comprehend why exactly we've been ordered to write back and forth to each other, but I do know that I value my position as your partner and will submit to this meaningless task if it means that our partnership is at risk. I have also decided that Dr. Lance Sweets is not worth my irrational anger and I will not, as previously planned, kill him whilst leaving no forensic evidence that points to myself. I don't know what I was supposed to write in this letter, but I supposed, as it is in letter format, had been mailed to you in an envelope with your name and address written across the front, and my return address also on the front, it should classify as a letter. _

_Sincerely, __Temperance Brennan_

_--_

Bones

I'm going to kill that twelve year old! I mean why do we have to write to each other? We see each other every freaking day, we could just use phones instead of writing! What's the point? I'm in Texas working on a case I don't have much time to write letters! So we can just tell Sweets that we wrote to each other and he can let us stop! You also might not get the post card since it has a stupid ass joke on the front with a picture of a lama, well it was the only post-card they had at the store and well I just thought it would be quicker to buy one while I was there instead of trying to find a blank piece of paper in my hotel room, right now I'm surprised I can even find a pair of clean underwear! Well I have nothing left to say, so just remember to tell Sweets that we wrote to each other so we don't have to anymore!

Booth

x

I really wish I had your help on this case, It would be going a lot quicker!

-------

_Booth,_

_That's very decisive, don't you think we should at least attempt to write letters to each other? People rely to much on modern technology to communicate, sometimes it's enjoyable to pick up a pen and write to someone. I used to have a pen pile when I was in high school, she was from France and I acquired a large insitght into French culture. It was very fascinating. Sometimes you learn more from someone when they write, people have a way of expressing things more when they delve into their artisan abilities, such as writing. I know this sounds rather deep for me, seeing as I read it back and it doesn't quiet make logical sense, but it's close enough to a truth. I also think that the late hour is making me seem less out of my mind, it's nearly one o'clock in the morning. Therefore, I believe that we should continue writing to one another, if only so I may know what you're doing in Texas, I still might be able to help you with that case. _

_Sincerely, Temperance Brennan_

_p.s: I got the lama post card of course, and I don't understand the joke so much. What does Texas have to do with a lama?_

_--_

_Bones_

_Blah...blah! I love modern technology! I'm glad we came up with the phone, I would die if I had to write as much as I have to talk! Well I guess I could write to you, but only while I'm in Texas, which seems, right now, that I will be here forever! Oh, and just so you know lama's have nothing to do with Texas, that's why it's a stupid ass post card. You said you want to help with the case, well sorry Bones, you can't it's top secret, that's why you couldn't fly out here with me. Right now I'm in my hotel room, and my phone will not stop ringing to save my ass! Well I regret what I said before about technology...no I don't, I just don't like people who don't leave you alone! Well I guess I should take this call._

_Booth_

_x_

_Just in case you haven't noticed but I decide to get another random post card of a dolphin. Oh and you would love it down here, I really wish you could come see this place, minus the crime scene, but you know what I mean, the scenery._

_---_

_Booth,_

_I think the people in Texas need to rethink their post cards, maybe they should make ones with tornadoes on it, or possibly a ranch, these things would be much more plausibly seen in Texas. Just out of curiosity, what city are you staying in? I've been to Austin for a book signing, but that's it. I don't understand the "blah. . .blah" at the beginning of you last letter. Was that supposed to mean that I was writing nonsense when I wrote what I wrote in my last letter? Please be more clear. I also would like to point out that you did not "say" anything when you wrote your letter, as you so carelessly put when you wrote "I regret what I said before", you didn't say anything, you wrote it. Anyway, that's not really something of importance. Are you sure I can't know anything about your case? I think I might be able to be of help, especially if there is skeletal remains involved. Are there? _

_Sincerely, Temperance Brennan_

_--_

Bones

The Blah..blah, was supposed to be you writing, cause I still don't want to write and you are trying to make it better (which you are not doing). And to answere the post card question, who would want a post card with a tornado on it? Post cards are suppose to scream "Hay! I'm having fun at this place you should come visit!" not," Hay! I'm dieing at this place because a tornado sucked me up and dropped me fifty feet, but you should come here!", What would be the point of that? And just so you know I'm in Houston, and there are a LOT of weird woman here that keep hitting on my because I'm in the FBI, and it wouldn't be so bad if every single one of them where not desperate fat chicks who are uglier than a monkeys ass! One asked me if I had a tattoo on my...well I'm not going to finish that sentence. Well Bones I have to go.

Booth

--

**_Please review!!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. Brandy and Drugs

_Booth,_

_I am offended by your rude comments in your last letter. I'm sure that all of the women in Texas are not as ugly as you say. It's rude to be so cruel about someones appearance! Monkey's asses look nothing like the human face! I don't like what you wrote about writing to me either. Will it really kill you to write? I talked to Dr. Sweets yesterday about our letter writing and he told me that he was wanting to collect them after we'd finished this whole letter thing. How will you explain to him why we have no letters if we stop writing? It's our partnership on the line, Booth! And I thought you liked being my partner enough to write a few letters. _

_Temperance Brennan_

_p.s: He also says that he wants to start this pen pal thing at the Jeffersonian so he may include my entire team. I told him it wasn't necessary. I don't think he listened._

_--_

Bones

Okay! Fine I will write the letters! But I'm still going to send you random post cards, like for insistence this one, that has a duck on it! And I didn't say every woman in Houston is ugly, only the ones hitting on me, and as if you would know what it's like to be ugly, now would you? No you wouldn't!

Sweets wouldn't dare to split us up! He would be to scared! Well whats the point of the whole squint squad pen palling each other if they see each other every single day of there lives almost!? Sweets is crazy! I'm lucky to be alive right now, I'm in the hospital (don't worry I'll be out tomorrow, nothing majorly serious) I was in a shoot out and got shot in the arm, they say I will be fine though, and just so you know, I'm writing you a letter while I'm in pain, I got shot in my right arm, so it hurts to move my hand to write!

Well has Hodgins blown up the lab while I have been gone? I have ran into some old friends from the army here, and I'm going with them to see a concert after I get out of the hospital, the burro gave me a day off to recover, and a very nice looking lady named Brandy is coming along with us. Well lets just hope that nobody decides to take there cloths off in the mosh pit! If they do, you know who that person will be Bones? Me, of course! Well I hope you like your duck post card! just so you know, I put your letters on my wall so I will not loose them, because trust me, I can't find anything!

Booth

xxx (It looks cooler with three, it looks all dirty and secretive)

--

_Booth,_

_Are you on medication for your arm? Because I really was surprised to read such a long letter with so many random facts in it. I never said I knew what it was like to be ugly, I just said that I thought you were being mean when you insulted those women like that. Why exactly would Sweets be afraid to split us up? He's threatened to before, what should stop him now? Why are you going to a concert during a case? Especially right after a shoot out. That doesn't make sense to me. I don't think it's plausible that the bureau gave you a day off when you're in a completely different state, away from the bureau that employed you. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Sweets brought a shoe box to the Jeffersonian today and handed it around to everyone. They were supposed to draw a name from the box, and write to that person for as long as we're supposed to be writing, two months. Angela got Hodgins, and Cam was stuck with Sweets because I don't keep any of my grad students long enough for her to write to. _

_Temperance Brennan_

_p.s: Why would you want to put something that makes our letters look dirty and secretive? Sweets will have a field day with that, agent Booth._

_--_

Bones!

I tried to get the letter back before it was sent, I was still a little bit high off of the pain killers they gave me! I chased the nurse down the hall in my hospital gown to try and get the letter back (the nurse takes the mail to send it), only place that got me was to a room with all of the loonies! I can't even remember what all I wrote, I remember the concert part and the Brandy part, but that's just about it! I apparently wrote something dirty and secretive on there, and the sad thing is, I can't remember what the hell it was! Well I have a head ache!

Wow! I have started to doze of twice while trying to write this damn thing! The nurse tried to steal my pen and pst card away while I was somewhat asleep, and then I woke up and yelled and jerked it back, they think I'm crazy!

Booth

x

Sorry if there is spit on the letter! I can't help I fell asleep!

--

_Booth,_

_ Please do me a favor and get yourself out of the hospital. You wrote that you'd only have to stay there over night! It's been longer than "over night", Booth! Angela says that you're probably spending your time with this Brandy girl and you just don't wish to tell me. Is Angela right, Booth? I'm getting a little worried about your mental stability and health. You need to stop taking the medicine they've put you on, you might be having an allergic reaction. _

_Temperance_

_p.s: I'm sorry about the coffee stain, I wrote this letter in a hurry and I didn't have time to re-write it before I sent it._


	3. Camels, Fish, and Nieces

Bones

I'm not spending all of my time with Brandy, Angela is wrong. We went for a drink and had a nice time, that's it. Well I'm finally out of the hospital and working on the case (no more pain killers!). I still think Sweets has lost his marbles making everyone write to each could you do me a favor and tell I agent Perotta I'm all right, she came down when I was in the hospital. Well I hope you enjoyed your igloo post card!

Booth

x

Sorry it took so long to write back, I haven't had much free time since I've bee back on the case!

---

_Booth,_

_Agent Perotta arrived yesterday to assist me in a new case that the FBI has assigned me and I informed her of your current health status, she was exuberantly joyous that you were in no serious condition and on your way to a swift recovery. I, on the other hand, am excruciatingly busy and do not have much time to be exubriant and or joyous. There are currently three "limbo" cases that I am working on, as well as a the previously mentioned case. I am also very busy with my new book, a large pile of paper work that seems to be growing as time progresses, instructing my new, incapable grad student, and taking care of my two nieces who have been staying with me ever sense Russ and Amy left for their honey moon two days ago. I'm sorry, I neglected to inform you that Russ and Amy were married last weekend. I attended the wedding as a brides maid, it was an interesting experience to preform the role of a bride's maid once again, and I must say, the service was lovely. I must be going now, my phone is ringing, my computer is telling me that my in-box is full, and my pen just ran out of ink._

_Temperance_

_--_

Bones

Good for Russ and Amy, when you see them give them my best wishes. Been working hard? It sounds like it. Bones I know how much you hate working with agent Perotta, but she's not that bad, just give her some time I'm sure you will end up liking her. Well I haven't sent you any random picture post-cards in a while that's why I sent this one, it has a camel on it! I should be coming back to D.C next month; I know it seems like a really long time, but this case is going really slow!

I honestly don't get why it's such a hard case, but I'm having to work with the FBI's biggest git! He thinks he knows everything! Which he doesn't! Well mister I know everything is reading this letter over my shoulder and I'm about to hit him, so I'm going to go now.

Booth

x

--

_Booth,_

_Please refrain from violence unless completely necessary. Agent Perotta is reading over my shoulder and I do not feel the need to lash out. Who is the FBI's biggest git? Agent Perotta wants to know for future reference. I do not dislike working with Agent Perotta, I just like working with you better. Maybe your case would be quicker and easier if you had me to help you on it? Maybe I could help, can you tell me anything about what's going on? _

_Russ just called, he says he and Amy will be gone a few days longer. I think I might cry to be honest, I've never felt more stressed out. Haylie and Emma are trying to capture my fish out of my fish take, I have to go._

_Temperance_

_p.s.: I enjoyed the camel post card._

_--_


	4. Angela and Hodgins

**_These chapter is the texting between Jack Hodgins and Angela Montenegro._**

**_Hodgins is just bold and Angela is italicised._**

* * *

**Ange. U know y Sweets is making us write 2 each other?**

**--**

**_why? Does he not have anything better to do?_**

**_--_**

**Cam says he's making Dr. B and Booth. Wants us 2 B in on the action.**

**--**

**_Well that's stupid. Who do i get 2 write 2?_ **

**--**

**He came w/a box full a names yesterday! Ur writing me! Can u really not remember?**

**--**

**_No, I'm sorry I had been at a party that night and well I had a hang over just so u know that party was of the hook!_**

**_--_**

**I'm a lil offended that I wasn't invited. Anyway, u think this counts as letter writing?**

**--**

**_Well do you want to go to the party that I'm getting ready to go 2? u know me I'm a party girl, and I will need a friend to drive me back, because after tonight I will be wasted!_**

**_--_**

**Nah, I'd rather partake in the festivities then watch you barf them all over my car seat. I don't think we should write letters 2 each other. He has no power over us.**

**--**

**_Fine with me._**

**_--_**

**I just feel bad for Cam, she has 2 write 2 Sweets. I don't think she'll get out of that easily. **

**--**

**_I agree, Poor Cam. g2g, pizza's here._**

**_--_**

**K, by.**


	5. I Miss You

Bones

Don't cry, it's not that bad! Anyway I didn't hit Harrison, but I came very close to it! I can't believe people listen to this crap! I've got the radio on while I'm writing this and the 'Jonas Brothers, Year 3000' song is on! How can people think they actually sound good? Parker listens to them some, and he plays there CD over and over again! Well I've got to go, agent git is knocking on my door.

Booth

x

Harrison is so helpless! Been to the year 3000, not much has changed but the live underwater!And your great ,great, great granddaughter if doing fine! UGH! That song is in my head now!

---

_Booth,_

_Who are the Jonas Brothers? I'm assuming that that bit about the year three thousand is some of the lyrics from the Jonas Brother's song. On what do they base their assumptions regarding the future in roughly 991 years? What scientific fact supports the theory that humans will evolve to sustain life under water? _

_I just asked Haylie if she knew who the Jonas Brothers were, she gave me a look and told me "of course I know who they are, are you saying you don't!", then I was submitted to having to listening to every song on the Jonas Brothers CD that Haylie got last Christmas. I don't really know what to think of them. Regardless, are you sure that you aren't able to find any common ground with Agent Harrison? _

_Temperance_

_ps.: Don't worry about me crying, I think I've got my emotions under control now._

_--_

Bones

I'm glad your not going to cry. And I don't get the Jonas Brothers song either, it's just catchy. Good news, the bureau is taking me off of the case, so I get to come home. I won't tell you why I'm no longer on the case but of course it has something to do with Harrison, and you wanted me to find common ground with him, let me tell you that will never happen. Anyway, this is not a random post card, I'm just not feeling happy random today. Well I'll see you in two days!

Booth

x

I'm happy I get to see you in two days, you just don't know how bad I want to see you Bones! It's hard to live without talking to you face to face, well what can I say, I can't live without seeing my Bones!

---

_Booth,_

_I'm happy to hear of your arrival, you'll be home just in time to see Haylie and Emma, they leave the day after you come back. Agent Perotta and I finished up our case yesterday and I can tell you about mine. To sum it up, the mother killed the 19 year daughter because she caught her 22 year old boy friend and her daughter having an affair. It was quite a gruesome killing as well, the mother came up behind her daughter and attacked her by surprise with a dirty shovel, she bashed her head in and fractured her skull in multiple places. I'm flattered by your compliments regarding my presence, I'm looking forward to having you back as well. I'm sure you can live without seeing me, but I understand that you wrote what you wrote out of endearment._

_Temperance_

_ps.: Stop by my place when you get home, I have something for you. You can tell me what Agent Harrison has to do with you leaving Texas so early as well._


	6. She Loves me, She Loves Me Not

**Some lyrics from the songs below are in this chapter...see if you can spot them! :D sorry we havn't posted in a while to anyone who was really interested in this story! **

**hanging by a moment - lifehouse**

**Lovebug-Jonas Brothers**

* * *

Bonesy,

Last night was... AMAZING! IF YOU KNOW WHA I MEAN. ;O I'm just messing with you Bones, but seriously it was nice of you to cook me my favorite meal, you know how much I LOVE your mac and cheese!

Anyway it was fun hearing the stories about your nieces, it's a shame I didn't get to meet them properly. It seems like Parker would like them. Hey, next time you watch them we should all go to the park! Well I have to go I'm actually supposed to be doing paper work from my Texas case, but Hacker has just walked in seeing me not working, now he is mad. I'll talk you later Bonesy.

Booth

_Booth, _

_What's with the "Bonesy" thing? You don't need to add a "Y", I don't word with "Bonesies" I work with Bones, Bonesy isn't even a work in it's plural or singular form. I'm glad you liked the meal I cooked for you, it's quite fulfilling to cook for company, I happen to enjoy it. The girls would probably like Parker, I will certainly inform you the next time they are in my care. _

_I'm glad you e-mailed me, it more practical seeing as you're back in town, not as time consuming. It isn't smart to not be working when you're boss is in close proximity, try to be a little more observant next time so as to not lose your job. It might be an easier alternative to simply work when you're supposed to be. _

_Brennan_

Bones

I just got off of the phone with you, do you realize that I can't get your smile out of my mind, I think about your eyes all of the time. Your voice is like music to my ears, I'm completely hopeless...Sorry I'm in a daze...

Anyway, we have a case so i'll be over there in a little bit, but you already know this. You have got my thoughts all out of wack, see you in a bit Bonesy. ; )

Booth

_Booth,_

_I appreciate the complements but I'm afraid they were entirely unprofessional and verging on inappropriate. I'm alone tonight and I thought about calling you, that's the first time I've ever really wanted your company that badly. I'm sorry that I can't return your words in an appropriate manner, I'm completely incomplete. I'm hanging by a moment, hanging by the only things I know, I don't know what I'm diving into with you. _

_Brennan_

_ps.: Please don't call me Bonesy_

Bones,

I understand your feelings, sometimes I have to wonder what I'm getting into with you. But this unknown is a...good unknown. Gosh, everytime I turn around I'm thinking about you, tonight it'll only be you and me and we can talk more about this. You have know idea what you do to me,

Booth.

_Booth, _

_I can't do this with you, I can't take that plunge with you. _

_I'm sorry. _

_Temperance_


	7. Never Found a Love Like This

Bones

Since we talked about our relationship, I'm glad to say I have gotten a girlfriend, but just so you know there is no one who can every make me feel the way you make me feel.

This is definitely harder than I thought it would be, but whatever makes you happy, your happiness is all that matters to me. But I don't know if I'm ready to work with you for a while. Not permanently but I just feel like we could use some time apart, for me to think, and for you to think.

If you need me I'll be there, but if you change your mind sometime down the rode, just know I'm not going to be as open. Sorry for not being what you want.

Booth

* * *

_Booth, _

_You're everything I want and if I weren't so sure that I would hurt you I would not think twice about accepting your affection. It's best that we be friends, I am incapable of pursuing a long term relationship of the kind that you want and seem to need. Please don't think I'm being cold and heartless or at least do not assume that that is my intention. I don't want to hurt you, I couldn't live with myself if I did. You matter to much to me. It hurts to turn my back on the possibility of you and I as anything more, but I'm not a woman who can commit to anything but truth and my work. _

_Always yours._

_Bones_

* * *

Temperance

I could never think you were heartless and cold. Because your not, and you never have been. Anyone can commit, they just don't want too, I'm not asking you to change. You won't hurt me by being with me, you'll only hurt me by not being with me. It's not going to be any easier to just stay friends then it would be to be in a relationship.

Everyday I'm going to worry if you get hurt, and if your okay. Everyday I will want to talk and be around you, I will want your company when I'm hurt emotionally and I want to be able to comfort you. You and me have been through, and saw so many things together. You don't know how badly I don't want to lose that.

Booth

* * *

_Booth, _

_I want to see you face to face. _

_I'll be at your place in a minute. _

_Temperance_


	8. Well

Bones,

You make me extremely happy, and you always keep me guessing. There is never a dull moment with you. I still have to break up with my old girlfriend, every time you call I have to walk to another room. You make it very hard to be faithful, especially after last night ; ) Don't worry I will break up with her as soon as I can, your the only one for me.

Boo

* * *

_Booth, _

_I have never been so happy to be wrong in my entire life. Commitment will still be difficult for me but I think that maybe I can manage. I'm going to live my life with arms wide open, I'm going to try and be me and accept you at the same time. I can never change the core of my persona, but I can modify my outlook on life based on personal experience. Last night was certainly an experience and I want to be committed to you, as much as I am capable at least. I know you don't expect anything but who I am from me. I simply wonder how we will run this by Sweets, he'll find out when we give him our letters. _

_As I understand these words, as much as I am capable of feeling their meaning and expressing their conotation, I love you. _

_Yours, _

_Temperance Brennan_

Bones

* * *

I love you I love you I love you I love you! You make me feel complete. Wait, Sweets still has to look at our e-mails now? Why can't we have a personal life without that twelve year old poking around in it. Oh well, I kind of want everyone to know we are together, I want to shout it to the world.

I know, we decided to keep things on a low profile for now, but you have made me the happiest person alive. I'm coming by to pick you up to go to lunch, see you in a bit.

Boo

* * *

_Booth, _

_Lunch was great, I don't know what else to say. _

_I'll see you later._

_Love, _

_Your Bones_


End file.
